Mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Esme perdió a su bebé y decidió quitarse la vida, aunque no contó con que Carlisle la salvase... Después de varios años en estado de coma despierta, y con su esposo comienzan a adoptar 5 hijos, que serian la razón de su vida... HUMANOS (frases del libro Crepúsculo)


**MI PRIMER Y ÚNICO HIJO MURIO A LOS POCOS DIAS DE HABER NACIDO**

**...**

Hoy hacia 3 meses que mi amada esposa estaba internada en estado de coma, yo me sentía completamente vacío sin ella, y para peor no había expectativas de que salga victoriosa de este asunto.

Esme era lo único que tenía en esta vida, solo éramos ella y yo… nadie más.

Todos los días me la pasaba a su lado, viéndola dormir en la camilla, viéndola conectada al respirador… y por las noches hacia guardias en el hospital, y cuando tenía momentos libres me dirigía a ver a mi esposa.

Hace tres meses que prácticamente no piso mi casa, vivo en el hospital, trabajando y acompañando a mi amor.

Como quisiera que despertara de una vez, volver a verla sonreír, volver a besarla. Eso seria fantástico realmente. Cuando despierte planeo un viaje a Londres, como una segunda luna de miel.

…

…

23 AÑOS DESPUES

…

- mi amor no sabía que venias a almorzar – me dijo mi esposa cuando me vio entrar a la cocina. Me acerque a ella y le di un suave beso.

Esme estaba junto a nuestros hijos adoptivos: Edward, Jasper y Rosalie eran los mayores, a Edward lo habíamos adoptado 2 años después de que mi esposa despertara del coma y se recuperase, él tan solo era un bebé de pocos meses de vida, su madre murió de una gripe. Rosalie llego a nuestras vidas un año después de la adopción de Edward, ella tenía casi dos años ya al igual que su hermano Jasper. Cuando Rosalie cumplió sus 15 años conoció a Emmett, su pareja, los padres de él fallecieron un año después, y nosotros adoptamos a Emmett como nuestro hijo. En ese mismo año también adoptamos a Alice, a la cual yo conocí cuando estaba internada en un psiquiátrico, cuando se recupero tenía 14 años, paso casi toda su vida allí, y con Esme decidimos darle el hogar que se merecía. Y así habíamos adoptado 5 hijos maravillosos.

- estoy muy feliz de tenerlos como hijos – dije mirándolos con ternura, vi como Esme me miraba con amor y mis hijos con orgullo.

Mí amada esposa estuvo 3 años y medio internada, cuando se recupero fuimos a Londres. Al año volvimos, y nos ubicamos en Forks, un pueblo muy lluvioso, en donde yo seguía desarrollando mis labores de medico en el hospital. Un año después adoptamos a Edward, y ya había pasado 18 años de ese día.

En eso note que Edward había salido. - ¿Dónde fue Edward? – pregunte

- fue a buscar a Isabella papá – dijo Alice sonriente, Bella era novia de Edward hace poco más de dos años, era la hija del jefe de policía de aquí. Esme se acerco a mí y entrelazo su mano con la mía.

Valoraba cada segundo al lado de mi esposa, cada momento a su lado era glorioso; y pensar que un tiempo creí que jamás iba a poder volver a tenerla a mi lado, aunque nunca perdí las expectativas.

Me dirigí al salón y vi a Bella viendo unos cuadros que estaban colgados allí.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre, Carlisle? Es muy parecido a usted – me consulto ella.

- mi padre. – respondí.

- ¿y tu madre? ¿Cómo era? – a Bella le encantaba escuchar historias, era realmente una muchacha encantadora.

- fui hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Mi madre murió al alumbrarme a mí.

- ¿y tu padre como era?

- era un fanático. –reí al recordarlo. – cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otras creencias.

- contándole tu pasado a Bella, amor – nos sorprendió Esme apareciendo por atrás y abrazándome.

- solo un poco – le conteste antes de besarla.

- ¿Jamás oíste mi historia verdad Bella? – le pregunta de Esme hacia nuestra nuera me desconcertó. Ella se limito a negar levemente, dándole paso a mi esposa para que siguiera hablando.

Esme se dirigió a los sillones y me dejo un lugar a su lado, en eso entro Edward quien tomo lugar junto a Bella en el sillón de enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿no te conto Edward que había perdido un bebe? – esta era la primera vez que Esme contaba su historia a alguien, ni siquiera a nuestros hijos se los dijo, ni entre nosotros lo hablábamos. Aunque claro, todos en la familia lo sabíamos pero nunca le hablamos a Esme sobre el asunto.

- No – murmuro Bella aturdida.

- sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita – suspiro. – me rompió el corazón y por eso me arroje por el acantilado, como ya sabrás. – añadió con naturalidad.

- Edward solo me dijo que te caíste – tartamudeo Bella.

- ah, Edward, siempre tan caballeroso- esbozo una sonrisa – Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo.

La verdad era la primera vez que Esme hablaba de esto, era un gran paso para ella; hace 23 años atrás el hijo que tuvimos murió a los pocos días de que mi esposa dio a luz. Ella quedo destrozada y un mínimo descuido mío ella se arrojo por un acantilado, por suerte cuando la encontré seguía con vida, tenía muchos huesos rotos, y su corazón latía muy lento. Estuvo tres años en estado de coma, su despertar fue el mejor regalo que me dio la vida. Después de seis meses se recupero por completo y nos fuimos de viaje.

...

Siempre voy a estar agradecido por la segunda oportunidad que tuvimos…

Siempre voy a estar agradecido por poder volver a besarla, y verla sonreír…

Siempre voy a estar agradecido por los hijos que tenemos…


End file.
